


Familiar Enemies.

by System_Demon



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a song, Emotions, M/M, Sonic has some self image issues, mirror by Porter Robinson, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Demon/pseuds/System_Demon
Summary: There's a party at Sonic's house. Everyone is invited but he never expected a certain guest to show up.This surprise not sitting well with him he decides to just get wasted so he doesn't have to remember that face being there and the feelings that are tied to it.Unfortunately. this plan backfires right back at him.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Familiar Enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Mirror by Porter Robinson. i do highly suggest listening to it before reading and paying attention to the lyrics. they come into play throughout.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siPAFzh-FAw (Epilepsy warning, this video has flickering images)
> 
> with that i hope you enjoy this story.

The slam of the bathroom door closing was almost loud enough to cut through the music playing in the house. Sonic quickly collapsed near the toilet as he couldn’t hold back the violent wave of bile and alcohol coming back up.  
He always hated it when he drank too much, but he was feeling like absolute trash either way. He didn’t expect Shadow to show himself at this party, those just weren’t his thing. But to make matters worse for Sonic, Shadow decided to hang out with Rouge and Knuckles which was annoying since he wanted that attention. So in a rather stupid move he decided he’d drink the night away, well how that bit him in the ass because it was now staring back at him from the bowl. Feeling absolutely disgusted he flushes the toilet and looks himself over in the mirror.

He is met by a sight he would rather forget. Eyes puffy and red, drool sticking to his lower lip and chin, quills messy and unruly. He hated it. Sometimes even feeling like a burden to his friends. Lately he has been oddly easily agitated and upset. To add insult to injury the thoughts rushing to the front of his mind are absolutely awful. He knows damn well that this is not what his friends think, but right now in this moderately quiet bathroom and just a few inches from his reflection. It doesn’t matter what his friends thought.  
It doesn’t take much to finally break the blue blur. His mind was always spot on with what to say to make the hedgehog he was staring at break down in tears. With the music in the living room having a steady rhythm and being loud enough to be clearly heard through the door he allowed himself to take the moment to just let it all out. Sobbing over the sink, he finally just lets his mind get the better of him. Insulting himself for being a burden, always trying to be the best and not thinking of his friends. Not to mention how it seems like Shadow doesn’t seem to take notice of everything Sonic does. Never mind the fact he’s disgusted by the jealousy he was feeling.

“Why do I love that edgy bastard so much?” he asks himself.  
Being too caught up in the unbearable hate in his own skull, the music and his sobbing, Sonic doesn’t notice the bathroom door opening and someone stepping in. leaving the door cracked open. Letting some sound back in. Neither does the blue hedgehog notice the soft grip on his shoulder but is snapped from his thoughts when two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and a kiss gets planted in the back of his neck.  
Expecting a certain pink hedgehog, he’s surprised to see black and red stick out behind his reflection.

“S-Shadow?” he sniffles “W-what are you doing here?” “I heard you crying in here, heard you mumble to yourself and I since I noticed you were not being yourself, I figured I should check in on you.” The black hedgehog answers. “O-oh so you heard that…” Sonic stammers. “Why do you think I'm hugging you right now hedgehog?” he replies curtly “I can hear much better than anyone. The only thing I can’t hear are your thoughts, but based on how you look and aren’t pulling away, I know what you’re thinking, and its okay”

“Remember, its not the voice of all the others, you’ve only said it to yourself” Shadow says and Sonic can swear he hears the exact same echoing from the living room. “Are you really quoting a song now Shadow?” he chuckles, a smile creeping onto the tearstained cheeks. Shadow just looks at Sonic and smiles, “Guess you’re rubbing off on me faker.” The sight on Shadows face was a rare sight to see and it never failed to make Sonic’s heart soar. “There you go, feeling a bit better now?” he asks, “Yeah I guess so, with you being here it sure does feel a lot better.” Before Sonic can continue speaking he is cut off by shadow kissing him, shushing him as the music fades and a voice rings out through the building.

“Sometimes, the inner voice is encouraging  
Calling for you to run those final few yards  
You're nearly there  
Keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going  
It will all be OK in the end”

Realizing what just came through the speakers makes Sonic laugh a little. “How fitting” Shadow kisses him on the cheek and softly squeezes Sonic's sides “C’mon lets get out of here” All doubts and thoughts quickly fading from his mind as Sonic stares into Shadow’s eyes. A pleasant warmth radiating from those Crimson eyes.

For the rest of the evening he practically sat in Shadow’s lap on the outside patio. Enjoying the cool summer breeze as they stargazed together. Sleep heavy on his mind Sonic cuddled up a little closer to Shadow. “I love you Shadow” he mumbles as he nuzzles into the black hedgehog’s chest fur. “Love you too Sonic” Shadow whispers. Waiting until everyone has left before bringing the blue hedgehog into his room upstairs and tucking him in. Just as he is about to leave he hears Sonic mumbling “Y-ou’re not gonna join me?” the blue hedgehog mumbles sleepily, he pats the bed and Shadow cannot find it in himself to deny him. He walks over, taking off his skates and socks before curling up besides Sonic and giving him another hug as he feels the hedgehog fall asleep almost instantly. The room is quiet again aside from the soft snoring from between his arms. And thanks to the noise and the warmth next to him, quickly falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick oneshot i came up while listening to Mirror.
> 
> The message of the song really resonating with me i just couldn't let the idea sit in my mind. but seeing as im a soft bastard i couldnt end it without some fluff.  
> Its not finished for me if they dont end up cuddling together.


End file.
